conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Fén Ghír/Vocabulary
Verbs Nouns Adjectives/Adverbs Edit Adverbs *Bhen; More over *Mhon; Even less/Much Less... *Téchím; Certainly... *Tolídér; In All Likelihood... Numbers *Én-One *Ra-Two *Lú-Three *Cor-Four *Mí- Five *Nir-Six *Gac-Seven *Díl-Eight *Lún-Nine *Cel Én-Ten *Cel Én Én- Eleven *Cel Én Ra- Twelve *Cel Ra- Twenty *Cel Ra Én- Twenty One *Cel Ra Lú or Lú ba Lú- Twenty seven *Cel Lú- Thirty *Cel Co- Forty *Cel Cí-Fifty *Cel Nir-Sixty *Cel Gan-Seventy *Cel Dir-Eighty *Cel Lún-Ninety *Rin-Hundred *Lin- Thousand *Neghal-Last/Final *Mhon-Less/Subtract *Mhoghal-Least *Bhen-More/Add *Bheghal-Most *Celor-Equal *Óghan-Divide/Share *Élubh-Multiply *Bhím-Count *Boc Number; -st, *Number Boc; many next *Metan; Average, Result/Anwser. Expressions *It was already X: Bhé X cóbh time *X Finds Y; Bhoc Y ce X. *X Meets Y; Én boc me X cór Y. *X appears to Y: Cím me X ce Y. *X appears Z to Y: Cím cun Z me X cór Y. *X despairs Y: Dén enibhél me Y cór X. *X arrives at Y: Bhé bhoc X cur Y. Proverbs *Té lúref cun batí ín cór X: X is shameless. Usually derogatory and used to accuse someone of promiscuity, though it can also be used in a similar sense to "stark naked" or generally being caught exposed. *Tel boc me bér ítá cóbh óran: lit. Let that honour come after death. Originally denoted reckless actions done for ostensibly honourable purposes which would end in death. It has since expanded to cover any noble action in defiance of common sense. *Lé del ténan: lit. Go Westward. A poetic/euphemistic way to refer to death. *Din me tol ce Cédil ba ér: lit. We all sleep under Cédil's eye. A euphemism referring to the equality/morality of men. *té ne télúr bhe ne fémoc: lit. may be no shame without name. A warning that strangers and disgraced persons cannot be trusted. *Té lú gécíra pon én dír: lit. There are three songs for each action. There are many sides to every story. *Én boc me gon cór égal din me ígel ce bér dhéníl: lit. Waking comes first to those who sleep under great weight. The ambitious die young. *Cím X me én boc dhín: lit. X saw the first moon. Used to make something as being "old as dirt". *En lúchím ne chón cóbh ít ba gon: lit. We know nothing until it is dead/gone. *Lé me délag cór ígel ébéci bhoc me ghal ba férén. An dot léním cur tol fabhen.: lit. Whiskey passes over one day's first light but stupid stays forever. *Tel lé me dó ít del ítá me círoc. An dot me gon bhe ne dín.: lit. Money may go from here to there but death waits restlessly. Essentially: Fortune changes but death is eternal, a warning against reckless actions. *Óran me aruchona cur ébécí cula me lífína: lit. Mice die when cats play. When great things happen, it is often the common man who suffers. *Té légep bér cór lorég nár cur lú fabhen: lit. There is often great distance in the short path. *Té bhen címa rel éra cu moca.: lit. There are more sights in words than in eyes. There is often truth towards proverbs/Only a fool thinks he can be wise without learning from others. *On díril ét tóc ígel ba bénan cur én boc gal, lé ra boc bhélat me ígel bhe lo cur én boc dhín: lit. If one tries to kill his friend at dawn, he will laugh with him again by twilight. True friends may fight violently and bitterly but will never long remain angry at one another. *Té bhen ronéb cór ét gacel bhe fémer ghil rel cémer ghil: lit. It is easier to bend iron hot than cold. A passionate person is easier to manipulate. *Gacel me bér ghil. An cán me íron ghil: lit. Good Iron bends, bad iron breaks. Flexibility is key. *In tel té chún ét ríl dénil me dé, té cún ét rún ít me dé: lit. It may be that we must endure something but we need not like it. *Teg dén na én fén me lú gerat: lit. Many mouths feed none. Advice/Help from too many sources is not helpful. *Tóc ne én fén me letan: lit. Sadness has killed none. *On írím ditol re me re, írím léním fhén me re: lit. Listen only to yourself and you listen to an idiot. Category:Fén Ghír